As an optical semiconductor apparatus on which an optical semiconductor device such as an imaging device is mounted, for example, an optical apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2002-94035 is known. Since the optical semiconductor device performs surface emission/reception of light, a light-transmitting hole is formed in a cap (lid body) included in the optical apparatus. The light-transmitting hole is closed by a light-transmitting window (light-transmissive member).
Generally, the inside of a package is sealed at low pressure in the optical semiconductor apparatus for suppressing degeneration of the optical semiconductor device due to oxidation and so on. Accordingly, external pressure is liable to be applied to the lid body and there is a possibility that stress due to the external pressure is concentrated at a connecting part of the lid body and the light-transmissive member and bonding performance of the lid body with respect to the light-transmissive member is reduced.
An object of the invention is to provide an optical semiconductor apparatus having good bonding performance of the lid body with respect to the light-transmissive member.